


Pay Attention to Me [Yandere!Sebastian Michaelis]

by Zuliet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Pay Attention to Me [Yandere!Sebastian Michaelis]

You were a guilty pleasure to him. A candle in the dark, dull hours of the black velvet night. You were the creature he desired most of any. He craved you more than his master’s dark soul. But it was not _just_ the soul that inhabited you that he craved; he craved your body, your mind but, most of all, the entirety of your attention. You were a kind human, gentle to all even if you didn’t care for them. You were kind to _Sebastian_ even though you didn’t like him.

Even as you shunned him, for some unknown reason, Sebastian still found you quite the attractive morsel. Most times, he found you distracted him from his duties, your form passing by with an unintentional provocative sway in your hips. It was… _delicious._ But you never paid him any mind, you just continued along with your duties like he didn’t exist. This irked the butler to an extreme extent. You got along just fine with the three annoyances of the household, but you seemed to loathe the ebony haired butler. Going so far as to go out of your way to avoid contact with him!

Even now, as you and he stood alone together in the kitchen, you ignored him. Instead, taking to quietly humming as you washed dishes in the sink. Bardroy had charred food to quite a few in his last cooking attempt, and it didn’t seem to want to remove itself. Sebastian, though, was all too aware of your presence behind him as he stood at the island preparing something for the young master. It took all of his will to not be distracted by you.

Your scent was intoxicating, and your presence made his body hum. The lovely sound of your humming lulled him slightly into a dazed state. Sebastian’s mind was clouded, fantasies (perverted and not) drifting gently through. Sebastian damned the day that Ciel hired you. A demon shouldn’t be acting like this, it was disgraceful. But how could one not be entirely entranced by you? That’s what he wondered. How did Finny and Bardroy, or even his own master, not fall head-over-heels in the way humans did? But yet, he was so weak to you; longing for every inch of your skin and soul, wanting to be caressed by those fingers and hands that worked so hard every day.

A grunt and an uttered curse pulled the demon from his thoughts and fantasies, returning his mind to his body at the kitchen island. Upon glancing over his shoulder, Sebastian found you struggling to scrub off something dark brown that had been crusted onto a dish. Sticking out your tongue in concentration, you scrunched your nose as you scrubbed harder. After a moment, your shoulders slumped forward, your head hanging, as you held the dish back in the water to try and soften up whatever was on it.

“Damn it, Bardroy,” you muttered, a sigh escaping your lips. “You’ve really done it this time. There’s no way this is coming off!” This caught the butler’s attention, causing a smirk to spread over his lips. Nonchalantly, Sebastian sauntered over to you, standing so close that your arm brushed chest as you flinched at his suddenly presence.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance,” Sebastian offered, not waiting for your reply as he removed his gloves with his teeth and took your hands in his own. Pressing the front of his torso to your back, he muttered, “ _This_ is how to get rid of that cook’s troublesome mistakes.”

Gently, he moved your hands with his, wiping and scrubbing and pressing until the dish was clean. By the end, your face was filled with so much heat, you thought you were going to explode! Dipping into the water again, you rinsed the plate only for Sebastian to grab it again and dry it with his arms still around you. You gripped at your apron awkwardly as he did, resisting the urge to shove him away. When he was finished and the plate set aside, Sebastian didn’t immediately remove himself from you.  Instead just enjoying the feeling of be so close. Finally, you cleared your throat and stepped back to push him away.

“Th-Thank you…Sebastian,” you said, your teeth clench tightly together. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to.” Not even looking at Sebastian, you turned on your heel and began to walk away. Was that really all the attention you were going to give him? This was unacceptable.

“[Name].” You stopped mid-stride and turned to him with a bittersweet smile.

“Yes, Sebastian?” you asked, your tone overly sweet. The demon narrowed his eyes some at you. Sebastian moved quickly, pinning you to counter by your hips with his hands on either side of you and your torso pressed with his. You only glowered up at him, trying to keep your surprise from coming through.

“Sebastian. Move,” you demanded, but the butler shook his head with a ‘tsk.’

“You know, I don’t appreciate your attitude,” he mused with a smirk.

“And I don’t _appreciate_ you doing this to me, but neither one is going to change – _is it?_ ” Sebastian growled lightly at this, before grabbing your chin between the knuckle of his forefinger and his thumb.

“I suggest you start paying a little more attention, [Name], or things are going to start going to hell for you.” You quirked an eyebrow at him, your fingers gripping the edge of the counter tightly.

“‘Attention’..? To what?!” Sebastian grunted in amusement, leaning closer to you.

“To me,” he muttered, his eyes glowing at you. They filled with amusement as your stare became fearful. Backing away from you Sebastian smirked, but you didn’t say anything, you simply ran out the kitchen door. Sebastian stared at the kitchen entrance, feeling mildly accomplished. He was going to get his attention from you – whether you gave it willingly or you were threatened.

 

 


End file.
